The embodiments of the present invention relate to a setting device for setting a signal adjusting parameter in a signal processing apparatus, such as an audio mixer, and method therefor.
The conventionally known audio mixers (hereinafter referred to simply as “mixers”) installed, for example, in concert venues and the like are generally constructed in such a manner that each of a plurality of channels performs sound characteristic adjustment processing on an input audio or sound signal and outputs the processed sound signal selectively to buses, and that each of the buses mixes the sound signals supplied from one or more of the channels and outputs the mixed result to an output destination. Values of all parameters to be used in signal processing of such a mixer, including sound characteristic processing and sound-signal-path setting processing, performed by each of the channels, are stored in a memory of the mixer. The mixers each control the signal processing on the basis of the values of the individual parameters stored in the memory.
Some of the conventionally known mixers have a function called “scene” or “snapshot” (hereinafter referred to as “scene function”). The scene function is a function for storing all or some parameter values into the memory as one set of scene data, collectively reproducing setting states corresponding to the stored scene data by reading out the stored scene data, and the like. By preparing a plurality of types of scene data sets corresponding to various scenes, a prompt shift can be made to setting states suiting a particular scene. By preparing different scene data sets for individual music pieces in a music concert, for example, setting changes corresponding to a progression of a concert program can be made quickly. Also, by preparing different scene data sets for individual acts in a theatrical play, for example, setting changes corresponding to individual acts can be made quickly.
Further, as a way of using the mixer, it is generally a popular practice to temporarily change a value of a particular parameter and then return the parameter to the previous value (or pre-change value). In a music performance, for example, a particular rendering is employed where a degree of effectiveness of an effect, such as a reverb, is temporarily increased in an ending portion of a music piece and then the effect is returned to the previous degree of effectiveness upon ending of the performance of the music piece. Further, in a theatrical play or the like, operations are sometimes executed for turning on only a channel that processes voice of a currently speaking person with each of the other channels processing voice of the other persons temporarily turned off and then returning the turned-off channels to an ON state upon ending of the speech of the speaking person. In such cases, it has been conventional for a human operator of the mixer to return the value of the parameter in question to the previous value by manually operating a corresponding operator. Such an operation for returning the parameter to the previous value is basically a sensory operation. Thus, it is not necessarily possible for the human operator to return the parameter value to the previous value accurately and quickly. Particularly, if the human operator is of low operating skill, it is more difficult for the human operator to return the parameter value to the previous value accurately and quickly.
In executing operations for returning values of one or more parameters to respective previous values after temporarily changing the values of the parameters as noted above, it is conceivable to use the aforementioned scene function. Namely, by prestoring given setting states as scene data and reading out the scene data after values of one or more parameters are temporarily changed from the setting states, the temporarily changed values of the one or more parameters can be accurately returned to the respective pre-change values. In the case where the scene function is used, however, values of all parameters to be used in signal processing of the mixer are collectively overwritten, there would be caused the inconveniences that the process for returning the temporarily changed parameter values to the previous values takes a long time and involves an increased processing load. Further, various problems may arise due to these inconveniences; for example, the mixer may temporarily refuse to accept any further human operator's operation, or an unwanted sound cut or break may be caused in a sound signal output from the mixer. Therefore, the scene function is not suitable for a use where a value of a parameter is temporarily changed and then returned to the previous value in the middle of a live performance program of a concert, a theatrical play, or the like.